Minimizing semiconductor components leads to the limitation in the depth of the junction that carriers can be implanted into the semiconductor components so that the design of the carrier concentration distribution of the junction within the semiconductor components have become more important. The concentration of doped carriers within the junction of the semiconductor components is affected by fabrication processes and material properties, such as the type of doped carriers, the temperature setting in the fabrication process, being annealed or not being annealed, or any defect within the semiconductor components during the manufacture.
A present method to measure the concentration distribution of doped carriers is to use a secondary ion mass spectrometer (SIMS) to destructively analyze semiconductor components. However, such a destructive measurement method is adapted to measure only a couple samples among all objects to be measured and will damage these samples. Therefore, this method and secondary ion mass spectrometers cannot be applied to production lines.